the mistress of dragons
by Kamikaze Shi Neko
Summary: this is off a great trilogy that i love and i felt like i should make a story of my own about it and im not trying to copy it people! i jus think it would be great making my own characters and stuff, this is a trilogy by the way so when im done with this
1. Chapter 1

This is a story about the darkest time in a kingdom named Seth, it all started one day when the lady of dragons walked into the dragons eye chamber(the dragon eye chamber is a room where the lady of dragons go to look into a big stone bowl and see if a dragon is coming or not).

The lady of dragons is a tall pale black haired girl whose purpose in life is to protect the kingdom of Seth and protect the mistress of dragons

"Holy shit! Tell me your name dragon." Said the lady of dragons looking in the stone bowl.

"Only if you tell me your name my fair lady of dragons." Said the turquoise scaled dragons with bright red eyes.

"My name is Bellina (bel-leen-uh) now tell me yours or else."

"My name is Mafortion (ma-four-tee-on)(ok now I am pausing it Mafortion is my elvish name ok back to the story),

I am part of the dragons council in a hidden cavern on top of the mountain of Oria(or-I-uh)I am here to speak to the mistress if I am refused I will be forced to come from the mountain and kill you off one by one."

Suddenly Bellina runs out of the room with her shoes off and runs through the garden and runs all over thorns and through bushes.

"My lady what is wrong?" said a soldier looking down at her bare bloody feet.

Right when she heard her self being called she stopped and looked at the blonde muscular soldier.

"Soldier, gather your men a dragon from the dragon council named Mafortion is on his way he wants to speak with the mistress and we will not allow that he only wants to kill her! Now I am going to summon a conference with just me and the mistress she needs to know"

"Yes go now I will get my men and head to the towers hurry!"

Bellina runs in to a dark dusty chamber and suddenly stops in front of a large gold and silver door with steel dragons as door handles. A slow cold breeze blows through her hair as the doors open.

"Bellina what an honor to see you here today excuse me for asking but what is wrong?" said the semi-old mistress who was sitting down playing checkers by her self.

"It's a dragon mistress he says he comes from a far mountain called Oria, he also states he is part of the dragon council which is hidden in side the mountain and her want to come and see you or else he will kill all of us one by one what should we do mistress?"

"Well it is not allowed for any dragon to meet me I say kill that basturd I will not allow any of our people to be killed sound the alarms take all the girls to the underground chamber they shall be safe there."

"Yes Mistress I will go summon the seven sisters and meet you in the dragons eye chamber to help take down that dragon down now I am off mistress I will see you later."

Said Bellina bowing down to show honor to the mistress.

"Ok but remember this might be my last battle I am not as strong like I once was along time go."

"Yes mistress."

Right then Bellina exits the room and the doors close slowly behind her.

**Please tell me if I should go on thank you and review**


	2. the death

"Everyone around the bowl we must not let this dragon win the war. Now the seven sisters chant the spell low in silence and stop that terrible dragon and send it back to where it came from." Said the mistress standing at her book of spells that repels a dragon.

At tat moment the seven sisters including Bellina started chanting and chanting and chanting but the dragon kept getting closer and a still breeze flew into the room,

Bellina knew what was going on she knew a evil presence had entered the room but she didn't know why she looked around the room while saying the chant but the force was gone.

"Bellina pay attention you are the key part of this spell with out you Seth will no longer stand but will become under the dragon council's rule." Said the mistress looking paler than usual.

"Mistress what is wrong? You panting and turning super white." Said Bellina worrying about the mistress

"I am fine, maintain the spell! No matter what keeps the spell going." Right there and then not only did the dragon leave but the mistress fell to the ground with her yes closed.

Suddenly a scream filled the air and all looked at one of the seven sisters Joel.

"Mistress! Joel grab a hold of your self and go find some help we need to get the mistress to her room.''

Said Bellina trying to calm the girls down and also helping the mistress up and out.

"Bellina we heard the scream what is wrong? (Then he looks down at Bellina) OH MY GOD! Hurry we must get the mistress to her room." Said the muscular blonde soldier trying to help Bellina carry the mistress to her room.

Weeks and months past no change in the mistress she was still asleep but there was a heart beat. No one knew what happened that day in the dragon's eye chamber except Bellina.

Bellina knows what happened she believes that evil force in the room during that battle took it all out of her and she is fighting that evil force inside of her for her life.

"Bellina we have done everything we can for the mistress but there is no more for trying to save her we have to cut off her life line." Said the doctor just coming from the mistress's room.

"Please just give her a little while more I know she hasn't moved since that day but I believe that inside she is alive her body might not be responding but her mind, soul and will is still alive I am hire rank then you this is an order you kill her I will kill you. Got that?" said Bellina getting furious at the doctor for wanting to cut off he mistress's life line with out the lf line she would have died.

"Sorry my lady we will give her one month in that time if no changes have occurred we will have no choice but to cut off her life line."

"Fine but remember this if you cut off her life line for no reason you will be ran out of Seth by angry people who loved the mistress remember that, now im off to my office come get me if you find anything.'

"Yes ma'am we will"

So with that Bellina walked off out of the room and went to her office to catch up on some paper work.

Months past like usual Bellina was walking to go see the mistress when the doctor was running out of her room and ran into Bellina.

"Bellina I am so sorry but he mistress died in her sleep last night no one knows why she just went I am so sorry."

"It's ok I had a feeling she left us but I just wanted to know if it was true or not … well I guess we should get the funeral ready ad it has to be a small funeral only the soldiers and the seven sisters. Then we will start my ceremony for me to become the newest mistress of dragons I will go make the arrangements today we will have the funeral tomorrow."

"Yes Bellina see you tomorrow"

"See you tomorrow"

Bellina walked off into the distance to tell the sisters and all the soldiers and a selected few of town's people to go.

Bellina finally got everything together and it was time for the funeral Bellina was dressed in a long formal black dress ready to say a few words.

"Now Bellina do you have any words to say on behalf of the mistress?" said the priest looking at Bellina and also sobbing.

"I would love to high priest, we all know that the mistress was lonely and sometimes bitter but we are not here to judge her but to appreciate her, in my own words I would say the mistress was a hard working, beautiful mistress… in the world she is dead but in our hearts she lives forever thank you."

With that they buried her with great honor and the past was forgotten.

**Will up date soon but tell me either to delete it or to continue thank you for reading it**


End file.
